User blog:Jamgorham/A Very Green Christmas/Transcript
Green's House, Interior (Cricket is hosting a Christmas party at the Green's House, and lots of guests have arrived, and are chattering.) Cricket: Excuse me, everyone! Hello? Um, can I have your attention, please? Hello? Remy: Hey look, it's Cricket! Hi, Cricket! How ya doin'? Cricket: Great, Remy! How are you? Remy: I'm a little hungry. Andromeda: Me too. Cricket: The food should be here soon, guys. Um, pardon me, everybody! Remy: I hope they bring popcorn balls! Andromeda: I'm so hungry, I could eat a reindeer! Remy: Oh, yeah? Well, I could eat twelve reindeer... and a sled! Andromeda: Oh, yeah? Gramma Alice: Merry Christmas, Cricket! Cricket: Um, Merry Christmas, Gramma. Gramma: Ya got any Ritz bitz? Cricket: Not yet, Gramma. The food's not here yet. Um, Tilly? Tilly: Yeah, Cricket? Cricket: Where's the food? Tilly: I don't know. Shoulda been here by now. Cricket: Well, this is just great. Excuse me, everyone! Gloria: Cricket, which way is the bathroom? Cricket: Down the hall, first door on the left. (A flock of sheep go that way, and Gloria follows.) Gloria: Thanks! Benny: Hi, Cricket! Kiki: You have a nice house! Weezie: (chuckles) That's what it is! Cricket: Um, thanks, guys. Benny: You have any food in this nice house? Weezie and Kiki: (both chuckle) Cricket: We're workin' on it. Bill: Merry Christmas, Cricket! Cricket: Merry Christ-- (doorbell rings; guests continue chattering) Bill: Now where did I put those bells? Cricket: (gets onto stand and puts the microphone near his mouth) HELLO! (The guests stop chattering) Cricket: (clears throat) Thank you! Thank you, everybody! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I would like to welcome you to my house, and the first ever... Big City Greens Christmas Party! (The guests applause) Cricket: As you may know, we have a few volunteers who have prepared Christmas songs from many different places, in keeping with this year's theme, Christmas Around the World! Guests: Ooh! Gramma: Kinda like missionary week...without the food! (The guests laugh) Cricket: Uh...yeah. Okay. Well, first we have, um... Juan Pablo, with a calypso version of "Angels We Have Heard on High". (The guests clap) Cricket: Uh...Juan Pablo? Juan Pablo? Tily: He's not here! (She is dressed in Mexican clothing.) Cricket: Whaddaya mean, he's not here? Where is he? Tilly: I dunno. Shoulda been here by now. Cricket: You're killin' me, Tilly. Tilly: Well, I'll go first. I'm already. Cricket: Oh, alright. Tilly: Great. Alright, Vasquez! (Vasquez comes on stage.) Tilly: He's gonna play the maracas. Vasquez: Hola, Cricket. Cricket: Hola, Vasquez. Nice maracas. Vasquez: Gracias! Cricket: Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Tilly and Vasquez! (The guests clap.) Tilly: Thank you, everyone! This song is called "Feliz Navidad", which means "Merry Christmas" in Spanish. It also has some other words which mean "I wish you a prosperous year and happiness". Right, Vasquez? Vasquez: Si! Tilly: "Si" means "yes" in Spanish. Cricket: Alright, already. Tilly: And a one, and a two, and a one, two, three! (The song starts.) Tilly: (singing) Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, próspero año y felicidad / Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, próspero año y felicidad / I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas, I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas, I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart / I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas, I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas, I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart / Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, próspero año y felicidad / Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, próspero año y felicidad / I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas, I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas, I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart / I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas (instrumental) Tilly: Tuba solo. (plays a verse of "Feliz Navidad on her tuba) Chicken Dance! (plays the Chicken Dance on her tuba) Vasquez: Hey, what are you doing? It's not the Chicken Dance. Tilly: Sorry. (she plays another verse of "Feliz Navidad" on her tuba) Tilly and Vasquez: I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas, I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas, I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart / I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas, I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas, I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart / I wanna wish you from the bottom of my heeeeaaaarrrrt! Cha cha cha! (applause) Cricket: Thank you, Tilly and Vasquez! That was great! Okay... Juan Pablo! Is Juan Pablo here? Bill: Oh, this is great fun! Cricket, oh Cricket, I'd like to go next! Cricket: But Dad, you're not next on the list. I have Juan Pablo down here, even though he-- Bill: Splendid! Oh, I think you're all going to enjoy this selection! It's a traditional English carol! Ah-ha! Well... yes. "The Boar's Head Carol" is a lovely song with a fascinating story behind it! It is said that many years ago, a student at Oxford's Queen College was attacked on Christmas Day by a wild boar! All he had to use in his hand as a weapon was his copy of Aristotle, so he shot the book in the animal's mouth, choking it! Opting to retrieve his book, the student cut off the animal's head and brought it back to college, where it was served for Christmas dinner! True story. Gloria: That's disgusting! Gramma: What'd he do with the rest of the pig? Sheep: Baah! Bill: I don't know. (The song starts.) Bill: (singing) The boar's head in hand bear I Bedeck'd with bays and rosemary And I pray you, my masters, be merry Quot estis in convivio (Song ends; small clapping is heard) Cricket: Uh, thanks, Dad! That was... super... vivio. Bill: Oh, thank you! I've got another one, you know. Cricket: Well, we really should be-- Bill: Wonderful! This next selection is entitled "Ring Little Bells", or, in its original German, "Kling Glocken". Remy: "Kling What-cken"? Andromeda: Ich bin Andromeda. (German for "I am Andromeda.") (song starts) Bill: (singing) Ring, bells, go ting-a-ling-a-ling Ring little bells O how cold the winter Will you let me enter Do not bar the doorway On my blessed birthday Ring, bells, go ting-a-ling-a-ling Ring little bells (Bill starts ringing bells) Bill: See look, I'm ringing the little bells, just as the song suggests! Tilly: Can I ring the little bells too? Cricket: Tilly!! Bill: Of course! (Tilly comes up and they both ring the bells) Tilly: This is fun! Bill: Yes, isn't it? Ring, ring little bells, ring... Sing with me won't you? Bill and Tilly: (both singing) Ring, bells, go ting-a-ling-a-ling Ring little bells In our hearts stirring Mid the bells appearing Joy and blessing Holy From the Child so lowly Ring, bells, go ting-a-ling-a-ling Ring little bells (The guests clap) Cricket: Thank you, Dad!... and Tilly. Bill: I have some more! Cricket: Juan Pablo? Where's Juan Pablo? Tilly: He's not here yet. Gramma: We'll go! Hey Cricket, can we go next? Cricket: Oh yes, please do! Gramma: (holding the microphone) Ahem. This is one of my favorite songs in the whole world! My dear mother taught me this song, a long time ago, in the hills of Tennessee. Cricket: Hey! What're you doin' bringin' the car in here? That's our new carpet! (Song: Go Tell It on the Mountain) Greens: Go tell it on the mountain Over the hills and everywhere Go tell it on the mountain That Jesus Christ is born Gramma: Now, when I was a seeker I sought both night and day I asked the Lord to help me And He showed me the way Greens: Go tell it on the mountain Over the hills and everywhere Go tell it on the mountain That Jesus Christ is born Gramma: Oh, He made me a watchman Upon the city wall And if I am a Christian I am the least of all Greens: Go tell it on the mountain Over the hills and everywhere Go tell it on the mountain That Jesus Christ is born (2x) (Applause) Cricket: Thank you, Gramma! Now, while I'm removing these oil stains, why don't we watch--? (doorbell rings) Bill: (singing) Ring, bells, go ting-a-ling-a-ling... Gloria: Hey look, everybody! It's Juan Pablo! Guests: Hi, Juan Pablo! Juan Pablo: Hola, everyone! Feliz Navidad! Guests: Merry Christmas! Cricket: Boy, am I glad to see you. Could you do your song right away? Juan Pablo: Sure! You got any food? Cricket: Um, Tilly? (music starts) Juan Pablo: The name of this song is "Angels We Have Heard on High". It's a song we sing every Christmas in Dominica. (singing) Angels we have heard on high Sweetly singing o'er the plains, And the mountains in reply Echoing their joyous strains. Shepherds, why this jubilee? Why your joyous strains prolong? What the gladsome tidings be Which inspire your heavenly song? Glo-ooooo-ooooo-ooooo-ria in excelsis Deo. Glo-ooooo-ooooo-ooooo-ria in excelsis Deo. Jajaja! Come to Bethlehem and see Him whose birth the angels sing. Come, adore on bended knee Christ the Lord, the newborn King. Glo-ooooo-ooooo-ooooo-ria in excelsis Deo. Glo-ooooo-ooooo-ooooo-ria in excelsis Deo. Alright now! Everybody come on now! Everybody sing! Remy: C'mon, Andromeda, this'll be fun! Everyone: Glo-ooooo-ooooo-ooooo-ria in excelsis Deo. Glo-ooooo-ooooo-ooooo-ria in excelsis De... In excelsis Deo. Jajaja! Bravo! I love that song! (The guests applaud.) Cricket: Oh, that was just wonderful! Is everybody having a good time? Guests: Yeah! Cricket: I think now would be a good time to watch the songs from our new special, "Green Christmas". Benny: We think now would be a good time to eat! (The guests laugh.) Tilly: I just got off the phone with Oscar. He said he'd be here with the food any minute. (The guests cheer.) Cricket: Oscar? "Oscar the Polish Caterer" Oscar? Tilly: He comes highly recommended. Cricket: He comes highly late. Gloria: (puts the DVD in) The video is ready! Lights! (The lights dim.) (Song: "The Best Part of Christmas") Cricket: Oh the best part of Christmas is the presents that I get, Like an action figure robot or a sweet toy jet. You can talk about your carols and your Christmas tree. But the best parts of Christmas are all the gifts for me! Tilly: Or maybe the best part of Christmas is when people do good, And they all spread kindness for the sake of brotherhood! You can talk about your reindeer and your shelf-bound elf, But holidays are best when folks don’t think just of themselves! Bill: The best part of Christmas is my loving family! When we all gather ‘round and trim the living room tree, And the dining table tree, And the bedroom tree, And the basement tree, And the secret tree, And the bathroom tree too! Cricket: Seriously dad? And this year we're all together, 'cause your mom is back! Cricket and Tilly: Woo hoo! Nancy: Hey kids! What'cha'll doin'? Cricket: We're just singin' 'bout Christmas Cricket and Tilly: Would you like to add a line? Nancy: How are you doing this? Did you plan this in advance? Bill: You could sing about your eggnog or the Bill, Cricket and Tilly: Smell of winter pine! Nancy: Well I didn't prepare lyrics, so let’s just dance! {Piano solo} Cricket: Wait, where's Gramma? Gramma: The worst part of Christmas are those three stupid ghosts, Who come clanging in the night to bang on your bedposts, They tell you you're a scrooge and a grumpy mean old hag, Scram, ya dumb ol' spirits I don’t need to hear ya nag! Cricket: Hey, what's goin' on? Tilly: Are you alright, Gramma? Bill: Uh, What? Nancy: Okay? I mean, uh Merry Christmas! Cricket and Tilly: Merry Christmas! Bill: Merry Christmas! All: From the Greens! (The guests clap) Cricket: Fast forward to the next song! I'll be right back. Gloria: Okay! (She fast forwards to the next song.) Gloria: Here it is! (Song: "Good Deeds Are Good Indeed") Cricket: I used to think that helping folks was just a waste of time. '' Goofing off and playing jokes was really more my line. But now I see there's value in making life more pleasant... The best reward for virtue is a big fat Santa present! ''If it's presents that you want, then it's presents that you need. Just start being helpful at a high rate of speed. It's the surest way to satisfy your holiday greed. I mean, good deeds are good indeed! Tilly: When you massage her creaky joints... Cricket: You're really racking up the points! Tilly: When you see litter throw it out... Cricket: And you'll be on that Santa route! Tilly: Feed a mangy dog and pet it... Cricket: You'll build up that Santa credit! Tilly: Lend a cold fellow a sweater... Cricket: Bet my gifts will get much better! Help this loser change a tire, Watch my pile of gifts grow higher! Help advert a big disaster, Get an awesome foam-dart blaster When there’s cold and hungry people out there, You can help feed Or when someone takes a tumble and is starting to bleed. It’s a golden opportunity for loot – guaranteed Yes, good deeds are good indeed! When December rolls around you should all follow my lead. When you gotta prove to Santa that you’re not a bad seed! Yes, good deeds are good indeed! Good deeds are good indeed! (The guests clap) Gramma: Oh, that's a nice song. Cricket: Um, why is my bathroom full of sheep?! Gloria: Oops! I forgot to tell you. Is it okay if I keep them there until my song? Cricket: You're singing a song with sheep? Gloria: Uh-huh. Sheep: (bleat a song) (toilet flushes) Gloria: Here's the Silly Song! (Song: Oh, Santa!) Silly Song Announcer: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Tilly, the part of the show where Tilly comes out and sings a Silly Song. It's Christmas Eve, and Tilly is anxiously arriving the arrival of Santa Claus with a plate of cookies. Tilly: Oh, Santa! I can't wait for you to come, I just can't wait for you to come, and I've got cookies! Three yummy cookies! Just for you for when you come, oh me, for you for when you come ... because it's Christmas! (knocks three times) Tilly: Could that be Santa? Could that be him? Could it be the one who brings presents for a country girl like me, a good country girl like me? (The door opens.) Announcer: Tilly is surprised to be greeted not by Santa, but crafty bankrobber. Tilly: Who are you? Bankrobber (Chip Whistler): I'm a bankrobber! And I've come to rob your bank, oh yes, I've come to rob your bank, and I've come to take your dimes and swipe your pearls. So stand back, step aside, you silly girl! And let me in. (He comes in.) Announcer: Although frightened by the intruder, in the spirit of Christmas, Tilly makes an offering. (The door closes.) Tilly: I'm not a banker ... I have no bank, my robbing friend, but I have cookies--three yummy cookies. And I don't have pearls, but please take this my robbing friend. Eat one of these my robbing friend. They are for Santa, but you may have one... (She takes her plate of cookies and gives one to the bankrobber.) Announcer: The bankrobber is truly touched by Tilly's good will, but Tilly, although momentarily distracted, is still excited about seeing Santa. Tilly: Oh, Santa! I can't wait for you to come, I just can't wait for you to come, and I've got cookies! Two yummy cookies! Just for you for when you come, oh me, for you for when you come ... because it's Christmas! Bankrobber (Chip Whistler): (simultaneously) I'm a robber! I came to rob your bank, oh yes! I came to rob your bank ... you shared a cookie--a yummy cookie. Though I'd love to take your dimes, perhaps another time--because it's Christmas! (knocks three times) Tilly: Could that be Santa? Could that be him? Could it be the one who brings presents for a country girl like me, a good country girl like me? (The door opens.) Announcer: Once again, it is not Santa who has come to Tilly's door, but this time a savage Norseman. Tilly: (surprised) Who are you? Viking (Gramma Alice): I'm a viking! And I've come to take your land, oh yes! I've come to take your land, and I've come to burn your crops and steal your horses. And I've come to ... step on your chickens! And soil your quilts! (She comes in.) Announcer: Although frightened by the intruder, in the spirit of Christmas, Tilly makes an offering. (The door closes.) Tilly: I don't have land ... I don't have crops, my viking friend, but I have cookies--two yummy cookies. And I don't have horses, but please take this my viking friend. Eat one of these my viking friend. They are for Santa, but you may have one... (She takes out her plate of cookies and gives one to the viking.) Announcer: The viking is also touched by Tilly's good will, but Tilly's thoughts are still with Santa. Tilly: Oh, Santa! I can't wait for you to come, I just can't wait for you to come, I've got a cookie! A yummy cookie! Just for you for when you come, oh me, for you for when you come ... because it's Christmas! Viking (Gramma Alice): (simultaneously) I'm a viking! I came to take your land, oh yes! I came to take your land ... you shared a cookie--a yummy cookie. Though I'd love to soil your quilts, I don't think that I wilt ... because it's Christmas! (knocks three times) Tilly: Could that be Santa? Could that be him? Could it be the one who brings presents for a country girl like me, a good country girl like me? (The door opens.) Announcer: Tilly is greeted now by an agent of the Internal Revenue Service? Tilly: Who are you? IRS agent: I'm from the IRS! And I've come to tax your-'' Slam!!! '''Tilly:' Oh, Santa! I can't wait for you to come, I just can't wait for you to come... (Santa finally comes through the chimney.) Tilly: It's finally Santa! It's finally him! At last, the one who brings presents for a country girl like me, a good country girl like me! Santa (Cricket): I'm Santa! And I've come to bring you gifts, oh yes! I've come to bring you gifts, and I've come to stuff your stockings--oh ho-ho-ho! And I've come to jiggle my belly. And wiggle my...nose? Hey, wait a minute! Isn't that my belt?! And what are you doing with my hat?! (gasp) So you're the ones! Bankrobber (Chip Whistler): Wait a minute, I can explain! Viking (Gramma Alice): We've changed! Santa (Cricket): Nobody messes with Santa! You know that don't you?! You've been very naughty, and I've got a list!! (He chases the bankrobber and the viking out the door.) (The IRS agent comes back in and sees the last cookie on Tilly's plate.) IRS agent: Did you claim that? (Tilly shakes her head no, then gives the cookie to the IRS agent.) Tilly: Merry Christmas. (The guests clap.) Benny: Wow, Tilly! Those look like some really nice cookies! Kiki: Very nice indeed! Weezie: Oh you know that's right! Benny: You got anymore of those nice cookies? Kik: Yeah, I could go for a cookie right now! Weezie: Me too. Benny: Y'know Cricket, maybe we should sing our song before we faint. (Benny, Kiki, and Weezie go on stage.) Cricket: Uh, I think that's a good idea. Okay, everyone! It's the kids singing "He Is Born, The Holy Child"! (The guests applaud. Benny, Kiki, and Weezie start playing their instruments.) Kiki: Are you ready, Benny? Benny: I am ready; are you, Kiki? Kiki: You know I am! Benny: You were born ready! Weezie: Here it goes! Kids: (singing) He is born, the holy Child, Play the oboe and bagpipes merrily! He is born, the holy Child, Sing we all of the Savior mild. Through long ages of the past, Prophets have foretold His coming; Through long ages of the past, Now the time has come at last! O how lovely, O how pure Is this perfect Child of heaven; O how lovely, O how pure Gracious gift of God to man! Through long ages of the past, Prophets have foretold His coming; Through long ages of the past, Now the time has come at last! Jesus, Lord of all the world, Coming as a Child among us, Jesus, Lord of all the world, Grant us all Thy heavenly peace. Benny: That was some beautiful singing! Kiki: Thank you, Benny! Weezie: And Kiki: nice voice. Kiki: I enjoyed the fiddle very much! Benny: Hey! Get off my foot! (instrumental) Kiki: Woo Hoo! Weezie: Wasn't that a wrap? Kids: (singing) He is born, the holy Child, Play the oboe and bagpipes merrily! He is born, the holy Child, Sing we all of the Savior mild. Kiki: That was beautiful, Benny! Weezie: Thank you, Kiki! Benny: You know what? Kiki: Someone's one my toe... (The song ends. The guests applaud and the kids exit the stage.) Cricket: Thank you, kids! That was terrific! Okay, let's see... It looks like we have one last song before the Big Medley. Uh, Gloria? You're up! Gloria: Just a minute! (to the sheep) C'mon, girls, we're on! (Gloria and the sheep go onstage.) Cricket: While we're getting set up, folks, I want to apologize once again about the food. (to a sheep) Hey, watch the carpet! Oh, great. (back to the guests) Anyway, maybe we can all go out for pizza after the Big Medley. Remy and Andromeda: Ooh, pizza! Gloria: We're ready! Cricket: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Gloria and the sheep singing "While By My Sheep". Oh, I get it. (The guests clap.) (The song starts.) Gloria: (singing) While by my sheep, I watched at night Glad tidings brought an angel bright How great our joy (Sheep Echo) Joy, joy, joy (Sheep Echo) Praise ye the Lord in Heaven on high (Sheep Echo) There shall born, so he did say In Bethlehem, a Child today How great our joy (Sheep Echo) Joy, joy, joy (Sheep Echo) Praise ye the Lord in Heaven on high (Sheep Echo) How great our joy (Sheep Echo) Joy, joy, joy (Sheep Echo) Praise ye the Lord in Heaven on high (simultaneously with sheep) Praise ye the Lord in Heaven on high (The song ends.) (Applause.) Cricket: Thank you, Gloria! Thank you, sheep! Uh, thank you stain master! Okay, everybody, it's time for the Big Medley! (doorbell rings) Bill: (singing) Ring, bells, go ting-a-ling-a-ling Tilly: Hey look, everybody! It's Oscar the Polish caterer with the food! (The guests cheer.) Oscar: Hello, everyone! I hope you're hungry! Cricket: Thank goodness you're here, Oscar. What took you so long? Oscar: The Kowalski wedding. Those people eat like you wouldn't believe. Remy and Andromeda: We believe! Cricket: Well, what'd you bring us? Oscar: What I bring you? What I bring you? I tell you what I bring you! (Song: The Eight Polish Foods of Christmas) Oscar: (singing) The first Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party: A boiled potato topped with dill weed. The second Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party: Two steamed pierogies... Remy: What's a pierogi? Oscar: It's a dough, wrapped around meat. Remy: Oh! Oscar and Remy: And a boiled potato topped with dill weed. Oscar: The third Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party: Three simmered gołąbkis... Tilly: Whats a gołąbki? Oscar: It's a cabbage, wrapped around meat. Tilly: Oh! Remy: Two steamed pierogies. Tilly, Oscar and Remy: And a boiled potato topped with dill weed. Oscar: The fourth Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party: Four baked paprikas... Bill: Now, what is a paprika? Oscar: It's a bell pepper stuffed with meat. Bill: I see. Tilly: Three simmered gołąbkis, Remy: Two steamed pierogies, Bill, Remy, Oscar and Tilly: And a boiled potato topped with dill weed. Oscar: The fifth Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party...Five smoked kielbasas! Gramma: What's a kielbasa? Oscar: It's pretty much just meat. Gramma: Oh. Bill: Four baked paprikas, Tilly: Three simmered gołąbkis, Remy: Two steamed pierogies, All: And a boiled potato topped with dill weed. Oscar: The sixth Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party: Six fried chruścikis... Cricket: Let me guess, something in the meat family? Oscar: Actually, it's a delightful pastry with a thin flaky crust. All: Ooooh. Gramma: Five smoked kielbasas! Bill: Four baked paprikas, Tilly: Three simmered gołąbkis, Remy: Two steamed pierogies, All: And a boiled potato topped with dill weed. Cricket: Wow Oscar, I'm gettin' kinda full, I think that's about-- Oscar: The seventh Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party: Seven pitted prunes... Gloria: I don't like prunes! Oscar: With this food, you'll need 'em hon. Bill: Oh, is that right! Gramma: Uh huh! Cricket: Six fried chruścikis, Gramma: Five smoked kielbasas! Bill: Four baked paprikas, Tilly: Three simmered gołąbkis, Remy: Two steamed pierogies, All: And a boiled potato topped with dill weed. Gramma: Oh, I'm gonna bust! I couldn't eat another bi... Oscar: The eighth Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party: Eight poppy seed cakes, Tilly: Poppies, poppies, poppies! Bill: I'm feeling rather sleepy... There's no place like home... Gloria: Seven pitted prunes, Cricket: Six fried chruścikis, Gramma: Five smoked kielbasas! Bill: Four baked paprikas, Tilly: Three simmered gołąbkis, Remy: Two steamed pierogies... All: ...and a boiled potato topped with dillllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed. (Everyone falls down, feeling sleepy from the poppies.) Gramma: Anybody got a roll aide? Gloria: I call the couch! Remy: Mind if we count your sheep? Andromeda: Yeah. Cricket: (getting back up) Hey, everybody! Not so fast! Tilly: Where was that bathroom? Oscar: That about does it. Anybody wanna lick the spoon? Everyone: (groans) No... Bill: (singing weakly) Ring, bells, go ting-a-ling-a-ling... (hiccups) Oscar: Guess the Kowalskis again. Those people eat like you wouldn't believe. Bye-bye, everyone! Everyone: Bye! Merry Christmas! Cricket: Hold it! Nobody sleeps until we sing the Big Medley! C'mon, everyone! Get up here! Gramma, Gloria, Remy and Andromeda, that's it! All you little kid guys! This is the best Christmas ever! (Song: The Big Medley) All: Joy to the world, the Lord is come Let Earth receive her King Let every heart prepare him room And Heaven and nature sing And Heaven and nature sing And Heaven, and Heaven and nature sing Gloria and Nancy Green: Joy to the Earth, the Savior reigns Let men their songs employ While fields and floods, rocks, hills and planes Repeat the sounding joy Repeat the sounding joy Repeat, repeat the sounding joy All: He rules the world with truth and grace And makes the nations prove The glories of His righteousness And wonders of His love And wonders of His love And wonders, wonders of His love And wonders, wonders of His love! Gloria: O little town of Bethlehem How still we see thee lie Above thy deep and dreamless sleep The silent stars go by Yet in thy dark streets shineth The everlasting Light The hopes and fears of all the years Are met in thee tonight Gloria, Bill & Nancy: O Holy Child of Bethlehem Descend to us we pray Cast out our sin and enter in Be born in us today We hear the Christmas angels The great glad tidings tell O come to us abide with us Our Lord, Emmanuel All: O come, all ye faithful Joyful and triumphant O come ye, o come ye to Bethlehem Come and behold Him Born the King of angels O come let us adore Him O come let us adore Him O come let us adore Him, Christ the Lord Sing, choirs of angels Sing in exaltation O sing, all ye citizens of Heaven above Glory to God in the highest O come let us adore Him O come let us adore Him O come let us adore Him, Christ the Lord! Tilly: We wish you a Merry Christmas We wish you a Merry Christmas We wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year All: We wish you a Merry Christmas We wish you a Merry Christmas We wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year! Good tidings to you wherever you are Good tidings of Christmas and a happy New Year We wish you a Merry Christmas We wish you a Merry Christmas We wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year! Cricket: Merry Christmas from the Greens and everyone at Big City! Tilly: Merry Christmas, everyone! (End of transcript.) Category:Blog posts